Prólogo de O homem invencível
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Um pequeno elogio a Conan da Ciméria.


**Prólogo de O Homem invencível**

Ele era alto e largo. Tinha um tórax portentoso, braços musculosos e pernas resistentes. Seus cabelos eram negros, lisos e longos. Chegavam-lhe aos ombros. Sua pele era bronzeada num tom avermelhado. Seus olhos eram de um profundo azul, que soltavam faíscas quando estava bravo. Ele tinha um rosto quadrado, anguloso, com sobrancelhas espessas, mas não demais. Tudo na aparência daquele homem impunha respeito e admiração. Usava uma espada de guerreiro, por vezes um elmo com chifres, por vezes um escudo pesado e resistente. Mas era a sua força descomunal e seu apego feroz à vida que o tornavam um inimigo formidável e invencível.

Conan provinha de uma tribo céltica. Foi criado em uma pequena aldeia nas terras da Ciméria, no nordeste do que hoje se chama Europa. Naquela época era conhecida como Hybórea. Seus pais foram mortos, sua tribo aprisionada como escrava. Ele mesmo passou pelas agruras da escravidão quando mais jovem. Desde cedo aprendeu a tomar conta de si mesmo e enfrentar seus inimigos sem temor. Lapidou seus titânicos músculos em trabalhos braçais e lutas de rinha, no qual era aposta garantida. Mas isso foi até conseguir libertar-se e tornar-se senhor do próprio destino.

Agora ele vivia como mercenário. Trabalhando pelo melhor preço. Colocando sua espada e aptidão física a serviço do mais rico e influente soberano. Conan não tinha problemas quanto ao teor de seus serviços. Apenas não gostava de injustiças e armadilhas. Nestes casos por vezes, o próprio soberano ia parar na ponta de sua espada. Conan era bem pago por seus trabalhos. Frequentemente gastava seu dinheiro com mulheres e vinhos. Não que ele fosse um devasso, mas como frequentemente arriscava a própria vida nas tarefas que fazia, achava justo aproveitar os prazeres da vida enquanto a sorte lhe sorria.

Conan era um espadachim excepcional. Isso aliado a sua argúcia e senso prático o tornavam imbatível. Muitos dos seus oponentes se enganavam com ele. Primeiro viam seu porte atlético e poderoso, e imaginavam que semelhante golias não poderia ter também cérebro. Eles achavam que estas coisas nunca vinham juntas. Surpreendiam-se quando percebiam que ele era capaz de destrinchar elaboradas armadilhas labirínticas, e de descobrir por pura observação, o ponto fraco de seus oponentes, fossem eles monstros ou homens.

Quando em risco de vida ou em face de um inimigo fabuloso, Conan sempre clamava para o deus de sua tribo, a quem fora devoto desde tenra idade. Crom. Naqueles dias, Crom não era mais tão popular e venerado quanto na infância de Conan, mas isso nunca o impedia de colocar todas as suas esperanças e último esforço em um chamado àquele deus que simbolizava sua família, seus ancestrais, seu legado, sua marca na história. Ele já vira diversos deuses em diferentes lugares no mundo. Não gostava destes deuses que não amparavam e não davam forças para vencer, apenas exigiam sacrifícios, como um animal faminto e dependente.

Estava no destino dele ser um soberano entre os homens. Talvez não um imperador ou rei, mas o maior e melhor guerreiro e mercenário que já existiu, como um dos deuses gregos, que davam nomes a estrelas e tinham templos erguidos em sua memória. Tivesse Conan nascido na Grécia antiga e seu nome estaria ao lado de Hércules. Mas ele nasceu na Ciméria, nas terras do norte europeu. Junto com ele muitos celtas, igualmente formidáveis e perigosos, que sucumbiram à força bruta da terra em que nasceram.

Conan tinha um grande senso de justiça. Quando os poderosos da terra ou simplesmente uma mortal e aterrorizante besta ameaçava a sua vida ou a vida de pessoas inocentes, ele simplesmente não podia ficar alheio e impassível. Ele brandia sua espada e fazia valer a lei dos cimerianos, homens para quem a terra sempre favorece os justos, os leais e os corajosos. Estava na sua alma, no seu sangue, no seu destino. Ele sempre se levantaria, de espada em punho para encarar a morte certa, orgulhosamente, destemidamente, certo de que se a morte enfim chegasse ela seria digna.

As mulheres o conheciam. Sonhavam com ele, era o homem especial, o melhor entre os melhores, um deus na terra. Os homens o admiravam e invejavam. Aos poucos que tiveram a sorte de serem considerados amigos, Conan era o companheiro leal, imbatível, certeza de vitória e de grandes emoções. Aos muitos que tiveram a infelicidade serem considerados inimigos, Conan reservava a ponta de sua lâmina, seus músculos poderosos e sua obstinação em derrotá-los.

Ele nasceu em um mundo onde o poder absoluto de uns poucos, a brutalidade dos homens desumanos, e as forças hostis da terra dominavam e subjugavam os homens comuns. Nasceu para ser ele mesmo um deus e um sobrevivente, com seus defeitos e qualidades. Seus feitos grandiosos e suas enrascadas humilhantes. Seu heroísmo e seus vícios. Lembrando-nos que acima de tudo era apenas um homem.

**Fim do capítulo**


End file.
